monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beethany Baumann
Beethany Baumann — Osiemnastoletnia, austriacka owcołaczka, uczennica ostatniej klasy liceum. Dziewczyna to rozpoznawalna, początkująca modelka, która była już nie tylko na sesjach zdjęciowych ale i na wybiegu. Beethany po wygranej w konkursie, zasłynęła jako twarz znanej wśród nastolatek marki i od tamtej pory jej kariera nabiera tępa. Dziewczyna może wydawać się ostra w słowach oraz powściągliwa.Z rozwagą podchodzi do dobierania sobie towarzystwa. Lubi swoje życie na wysokim poziomie i jest mocno przyzwyczajona do życia w mieście oraz wśród technologii, co nie oznacza że praca jest jej obca. Wiele czasu poświęca na to by utrzymać zdrową kondycję, a przy okazji pogodzić karierę z nauką. Osobowość Beethany to osoba, która już za młodu uwielbiała być w centrum zainteresowania i potrafiła skupić na sobie uwagę. W swojej rodzinie, była swego rodzaju gwiazdą i to nie dlatego że jako jedyna ma czarne futerko. Dziewczyna ma w sobie tą iskrę, która pozwala jej za błyszczenie w towarzystwie i zabawianie tłumu. Z biegiem lat, Beethany stała się znacznie bardziej oschła niż za czasów kiedy była dzieckiem. Z rozwagą podchodzi do niektórych spraw i uważnie dobiera sobie towarzystwo, powtarza że nie ufa nikomu. Z racji tego że rodzice potworki inaczej wyobrażali sobie jej przyszłość, Beethany dość szybko opuściła rodzinne gniazdko. Początkowo zamieszkiwała u kuzynki, ale cały czas dążyła do samodzielności. Ciężka praca oraz wysiłek zaowocowały tym, ze obecnie owca jest rozpoznawalna oraz szanowana, mimo to - nadal nie pogodziła się z rodzicami gdyż całym sercem wierzy, że z modelingiem się jej uda. Dziewczyna może sprawiać wrażenie ostrej w słowach, fakt. Nie szczędzi krytyki, ale krytyka w przypadku Beethany jest popierana dobrymi zamiarami. Nie bawi ją niszczenie życia innym czy naśmiewanie się z cudzej porażki. Takie zachowanie uważa za niedojrzałe. Pracuje niczym mrówka - wiele osób podziwia jej wielozadaniowość, objawiającą się min. tym, że owca doskonale godzi swoją karierę z nauką i dobrymi stopniami. Niestety, Beethany często nie widzi umiaru w tym co robi, wciąż pragnie być jak najlepsza i jak najbardziej samodzielna. Dopiero kiedy ktoś bliski zwróci jej uwagę, ze przesadza jest w stanie odpuścić. Beethany po prostu nie lubi przegrywać i stara się kontrolować możliwe każdy aspekt swojego życia. Porażki mocno godzą w jej dumę. Wygląd Beethany to czarnoskóra nastolatka, która posiada blade, niebieskie tęczówki, ciemne piegi oraz pulchne, naturalnie czarne usta. Ma także zadarty nosek, owcze uszka, ogonek i raciczki. Drobna potworka posiada również zadbane, proste brwi. Owcołaczka uwielbia ubierać niebieskie, samodzielnie podarte spodnie, które zawsze podkreśla drogimi, skórzanymi, wysokimi butami (do kolan) na obcasach. Przeważnie zakłada także białe, ciasne bluzki na ramiączka ze sporymi dekoltami i stale zarzuca jeansową kurtkę z naszywką tygrysa na plecach. Dodatkowo nakłada liczne, złote dodatki, szczególnie ogromne, kółkowe kolczyki. Relacje Rodzina Beethany jest córka pary owcołaków, drwali zamieszkujących jedno z Austriackich miasteczek. Dziewczyna ze swoimi rodzicielami ma średni kontakt, głównie dlatego że nigdy nie wspierali jej w dążeniu do spełnienia marzeń. Dziewczyna ma młodszą siostrę. Dalsza Rodzina Rodzina Beethany zamieszkuje głównie w Austrii, chociaż niektórzy jej członkowie osiedlili się we Francji, na wsiach oraz przedmieściach. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna raczej nie dopuszcza do siebie innych osób na tyle, by znajomośc przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Woli trzymać się solo. Znajomi Dobrym znajomym Beethany jest Bazyli. Miłość Beethany, z racji bycia rozpoznawalną modelką nie może odpędzić się od adoratorów, lecz twardo odrzuca wszelkie zaloty, argumentując tym, że jeszcze nie spotkała chłopca, który trafiłby idealnie w jej gust. Wrogowie Wiele dziewczyn zazdrości Beethany sukcesów, lecz ona sama nie nazywa nikogo swoim wrogiem. Wie że tak na trzeźwy rozum, zazdrośnice nic nie byłyby w stanie jej zrobić. Zainteresowania 'Modeling' Beethqny od dziecka uwielbiała stać przed aparatem. Już jako sześciolatka, zaganiała rodziców do twgo, by robili jej zdjęcia a z koleżankami bawiła się w pokazy mody. Mając 16 lat wzięła udział w konkursie, wygrała go a kilka miesięcy później jej przygoda ze światem modelingu zaczęła się rozkręcać. Niestety, rodzice nastolatki nie popierają jej pasji i planu na życie, powtarzając uparcie że "Modelka to nie zawód". 'Perfumy' Owcołaczka jest zafascynowana wytwarzaniem perfum. Już jako mała dziewczynka została zabrana do jednej z manufaktur, w której miała okazję przyglądać się pracy twórców różnych kosmetyków, między innymi właśnie perfum oraz wód kolońskich. 'Fotografia mody' Od czasu do czasu, Beethany próbuje swoich sił w zakresie fotografii mody, robiąc zdjęcia koleżankom, lecz traktuje to jedynie jako hobby. O wiele bardziej, dziewczyna widzi siebie przed obiektywem niż za. 'Fitness' Beethany sporadycznie udaje się do klubu, w którym trenuje by utrzymać dobrą kondycję oraz szczupłą sylwetkę. Zdolności *'Miękkie futerko' - Włosy dziewczyny charakteryzują się niezwykłą miękkością oraz tym, ze pozwalają jej utrzymać ciepło nawet w chłodne dni. *'Meczenie' - Beethany bardzo wstydzi się tego. Kiedy jest zestresowana, meczy jak oszalała. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Czarnym futerku oraz charakterystycznej fryzurze. *Od jej osoby, bije silny zapach drogich perfum. *Zakłada odzież w jasnych, kontrastujących ze skórą kolorach. Drop Dead Diary Przezwiska: Beeth (zdrobnienie), Tiffany (pseudo artystyczne). Ulubione powiedzenie: ' - "Nie udawaj!" '''Lubi: ' - Stać przed kamerą/aparatem, drogie perfumy oraz słodkie wino. 'Nienawidzi: ' - Pustych ludzi, oceniania kobiet po wyglądzie, sera pleśniowego i prostactwa. 'Nie opuszcza mieszkania bez: ' - Flakonika dobrych perfum oraz okularów przeciwsłonecznych. 'Ulubiony kolor: ' Czerń. 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' ... '''Ciekawostka: - Czy wiedziałeś że Beethany nie toleruje glutenu? Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko jest pochodzenia Germańskiego i oznacza doslownie drwala, lub kogoś, silnie zwiazanego z lasem/drzewami. Jest to nawiązanie do zawodu jej rodziców. Zbierzność naziwska z nazwiskiem postaci Binny z MKD jest przypadkowa, przysięgam. *Urodziny obchodzi 21 Lipca. *Jej pierwotne imię to Barcia, obecne zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|175pxAustria (niem. Österreich) — Państwo położone w Europie Środkowej, federacja dziewięciu krajów związkowych ze stolicą w Wiedniu. Od 1995 Austria należy do Unii Europejskiej. Powierzchnia Austrii wynosi 83 854 km². Ponad połowa kraju znajduje się w Alpach. Najwyższym szczytem jest Großglockner, sięgający 3797 m n.p.m. Na wschodzie Austrii znajduje się Kotlina Wiedeńska, a także Mała Nizina Węgierska z Jeziorem Nezyderskim. Przez Austrię przepływa Dunaj (na odcinku o długości 350 km). Regiony górskie gęsto porasta las. 24% powierzchni Austrii znajduje się pod ochroną. Zagrożonymi gatunkami są: kozice, świstaki i koziorożce. Klasyczny Potwór Owcołak — Rasa która przypomina wilkołaka. Charakteryzuje się puszystymi włosami i stosunkowo małym wzrostem. Zazwyczaj są spokojne, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. Pojawiają się w każdych odcieniach koloru. Najczęściej stacjonują na łąkach. Galeria Beethany skullette.jpg Beethany ID.jpg W różnych seriach Beethany FDOS Szkic.jpg|First day of school Od innych Barcia.png|Od Trefelki BarciaBasic.png|Od Esterwy Beesimsytwarz.png|Twarz w Simsach od Liścia BeeSimsy.png|W Simsach od Liścia IMG 20160711 201653.jpg|od SmoczaS IMG 20160709 103936.jpg|od SmoczaS Meta timeline *'201?' - Esterwa tworzy Barcię. *'201?' - Barcia trafia do Amity.Gali i zwysuje nowe imię. *'201?' - Beethany trafia do PixieGiggler. *'Lipiec 2018' - Owca trafia do Rochi. Rochi zastrzega sobie grafikę zwiazaną z Beethany, tekst swojego autorstwa oraz zastrzega Beethany Baumann. *'24.07.18' - Beethany zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Austria Kategoria:Owcołaki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High